The invention relates to integrated diagnostic, telemetry and recording systems for use in a locomotive. Event recorders exist for use with locomotives. Such event recorders receive data corresponding to numerous parameters such as speed, acceleration, etc., from the locomotive control system over a communications channel (e.g., RS 422 interface). Upon the occurrence of an event the event recorder stores locomotive data in a memory module. An exemplary locomotive event recorder is produced by Electrodynamics, Inc.
Locomotive audio/video recording systems are also known in the art. An exemplary locomotive audio/video recording system is the RailView™ system available from Transportation Technology Group. In such audio/video recording systems, video data and optionally audio data are stored to a high capacity, memory device such as a floppy disk drive, hard disk drive or magnetic tape.
Another locomotive video system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,718 for use in rail traffic control. For trains traveling on a route equipped with a wayside signaling system, the operating authority guides each train via wayside signal devices dispersed at various intervals throughout the length of the railway route. Though trains can be guided safely along unsignaled routes, wayside signaling systems are preferable, especially on heavily trafficked routes, as they can be used to guide trains even more safely and more quickly along such signaled routes with less distance between them. In the video system of the '718 patent, a rail vision system is employed to visually read signal aspect information from each wayside signal device of a wayside signaling system. The system can be configured to warn a train operator of the more restrictive signal aspects and impose brake application should the train operator fail to acknowledge the warning. The rail vision system includes a signal locating system and a rail navigation system. The rail navigation system determines the position that the train occupies on the railway track and provides the signal locating system with data as to the whereabouts of the upcoming wayside signal device relative to the position of the train. The signal locating system locates upcoming wayside signal devices and reads the information therefrom as the train approaches. The signal locating system provides the information read therefrom to the rail navigation system. The rail navigation system can then warn the train operator of restrictive signal aspects, and, should the train operator fail to acknowledge the warning, impose a brake application.